Jeleniocyklop
Jeleniocyklop (ang. Deerclops) – potwór naczelny, król zimy, dodany w aktualizacji Zimowe opowieści. Jest aktywny wyłącznie w czasie trwania zimy. Wygląda jak wielki jeleniopodobny stwór. Ma jedno wielkie oko, jasnoniebieską sierść, stoi na dwóch łapach i posiada grube rozbudowane rogi. Charakteryzuje się wysokim zdrowiem i potężnymi obrażeniami. Może niszczyć zbudowane struktury, powodując wypadnięcie połowy rzeczy, z których były zrobione. Jeleniocyklop jest bardzo agresywny, atakuje większość istot, które napotka. Jego monstrualne rozmiary sprawiają, iż postać znajdująca się blisko potwora, traci drastycznie zdrowie psychiczne. Jeleniocyklop wymaga 4 ataków lodowego berła do zamrożenia. Zabity, pozostawia po sobie 8 kawałków mięsa oraz oko jeleniocyklopa, które odnawia duży zapas zdrowia oraz głodu kosztem utraty zdrowia psychicznego. Jest też potrzebne do zbudowania tulecytowego strażnika, a w Panowaniu Gigantów także ocznej parasolki. Pojawia się pod koniec trwania zimy. Znika podczas lata, a w DLC podczas rozpoczęcia wiosny. Panowanie Gigantów W Panowaniu Gigantów Jeleniocyklop zyskał nową zdolność - przy zamachu wywołuje falę lodu, która potrafi zamrozić gracza, wszelkie istoty, które nie są na to odporne, a nawet niektóre struktury. Strategie *Można z nim walczyć tak jak z innymi potworami. Zaatakuj go, a następnie odskocz. Uważaj jednak, posiada on bardzo duży zasięg ataku i w DLC może cię zamrozić. *Jeleniocyklop może zostać uśpiony za pomocą fletu lub usypiającej strzałki, jednak nie śpi podczas nocy. Podpalająca Strzałka jest bardzo skuteczna podczas walki z nim, jednak jeżeli chcesz uzyskać Oko Jeleniocyklopa, musisz uważać, ponieważ jeśli potwór się spali, zamiast oka, wypadnie popiół. Bawoły są dobrymi pomocnikami podczas zabijania jeleniocyklopa, jednak musisz mieć na sobie Bawoli kapelusz i zostać uderzonym blisko nich. *Można wywołać walkę bossów z udziałem Drzewca i Jeleniocyklopa. Musimy ścinać drzewa, aby pojawił się drzewiec, a następnie przyciągnąć za sobą Jeleniocyklopa, aby został przez niego uderzony. Jedynie drzewiec najwyższego poziomu ma szansę wygrać z Jeleniocyklopem. *Można zaprowadzić go do dużej wioski świń. *Jeśli nie chcesz, by Jeleniocyklop zniszczył Ci bazę, możesz przenocować gdzie indziej lub przespać się za pomocą mandragory/dowolnego rodzaju śpiwora. Drugą metodą jest uderzenie go jakąkolwiek bronią dystansową, po czym szybkie odbiegnięcie. Jednak nie może być skupiony na niszczeniu bazy. *Warto również wcześniej się przygotować, np. zrobić pszczele miny lub inne podobne pułapki i zmusić Jeleniocyklopa do przejścia po nich. Jeżeli to go nie zabije, to na pewno osłabi. *Gdy grasz Wolfgangiem, najedz się maksymalnie i uzbrój się w kask futbolowy, drewnianą zbroję i mięsną maczugę. Wtedy cały czas go uderzaj. W ten sposób szybko go zabijesz. * Możesz zaprowadzić go do Królowej Pająków. Nie ma ona zbyt dużych szans na zabicie Jeleniocyklopa, lecz poważnie go osłabi. * Warto też zaprowadzić go w pobliże macek, które mogą okazać się przydatne w jego zabiciu. * Można zaprowadzić go do Mermów. Jeśli Jeleniocyklop zaatakuje któregoś z nich, reszta rzuci się do ataku. Niestety potrzeba dużą ilość mermów do zabicia Jeleniocyklopa. * Dobrym sposobem jest wyprowadzenie go na stado skalnych homarów, wyprowadzonych z jaskini. Gdy Jeleniocyklop zaatakuje jednego, to reszta się na niego rzuci. * W ostateczności możemy przyzwać dwóch Tulecytowych Strażników i nakazać im atakować Jelenicyklopa, lecz niestety wymaga to wcześniejszego pokonania dwóch takich bestii oraz podróży do Ruin. * Można również zaprowadzić go do dużego stada Bawołów. Wystarczy, że jeden zostanie uderzony, a wszystkie rzucą się na Jeleniocyklopa. Mimo, że może je zamrozić, duża grupa da sobie radę, lecz na pewno kilka z nich polegnie. Uderzenia potrzebne do zabicia Ostrzeżenie *Kiedy Jeleniocyklop pojawi się, usłyszysz jego wycie i ryk. Ekran zacznie się trząść. Działa to na tej samej zasadzie, co syczenie krampusa. *Uważaj, jeleniocyklop zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Pamiętaj, aby mieć na sobie zbroję. Ciekawostki *Można uleczyć Jeleniocyklopa, używając leczniczej maści lub miodowego okładu; *w DLC - Panowanie Gigantów, Jeleniocyklop potrafi zamrażać przeciwników, w tym również postać. Aby zamrozić gracza musi wykonać dwa zamachy. Na stworzenia zazwyczaj potrzebuje jednego; *jest gigantem zimy w DLC - Panowanie Gigantów; *kiedyś w DLC wypadała z niego oczna parasolka - miała wtedy swój stary wygląd; *istnieje modyfikacja na pokazanie Jeleniocyklopa na mapie, jest to Where's my Giants? Dostępna tylko w DLC; *jest krótkowzroczny, co wynika z cytatu Maxwella o Oku Jeleniocyklopa ("Deerclops are myopic." - "Jeleniocyklopy są krótkowzroczne."). Cytaty postaci Wilson - "It's enormous!!" - "To jest olbrzymie!!" Willow - "Holy crap!" - "Jasna cholera!" Wendy - "Death incarnate!" - "Wcielenie śmierci!" Wolfgang - "He looks mightier than me!" - "Wydaje się być silniejszy ode mnie!" WX-78 - "DANGER! THREAT INCOMING!" - "NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO! ZAGROŻENIE NADCIĄGA!" Wickerbottom - "Laurasiatheria!" - "Laurasiatheria!" Wes – ”…” Woodie - "That's a big moose!" - "Jaki wielki łoś." Maxwell - "Even I am afraid of that guy." - "Nawet ja boję się tego gościa." Wigfrid - "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" - "Prömienie będą lśnić na möjej włóczni, gdy wydłubię ci nią ökö!" Webber - "He might be able to digest me!" - "On może być w stanie mnie strawić!" Galeria Deerclops_Shot_by_Sleep_Dart.png|Spiący Jeleniocyklop RoGWebber.png|Jeleniocyklop goniący Webbera w zwiastunie DLC: Panowanie Gigantów Jeleniocyklop - Release Trailer.png|Jeleniocyklop przedstawiony w ostatnim zwiastunie DLC Wściekły Jeleniocyklop - Release Trailer.png|Wściekły Jeleniocyklop Pluszowy Jeleniocyklop.png|Pluszowy Jeleniocyklop Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Poczytalność Kategoria:Stworzenia